


Bencutio One-Shots

by kittymachine



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymachine/pseuds/kittymachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bencutio One-Shots

The Montague party was in full swing. The house was packed, the band and singers were filling them room with cheery music, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone except for Mercutio, or rather he was no where to be found. Benvolio found this a bit distressing, since he didn't know what trouble Mercutio was getting into. He went around to all the guests who he though might know Mercutio's whereabouts, but no one did. Exasperated, Benvolio finallywent to ask Romeo. Unsurprisingly, he was making out with Juliet tin a corner.  
"Excuse me? Romeo?" Benvolio asked impatiently tapping his friend on the shoulder.  
"What is it?"  
"Have you seen Mercutio? I can't find him anywhere."  
"Oh," Romeo said after a moment, " oh he told me he was going to be up on the roof if you asked."  
"Thanks cousin," was Benvolio's reply as he hurried to find his friend. Normally, Mercutio's disappearances wouldn't bother him. Mercutio would do what he wanted and Benvolio would read in a corner until he showed up again. But in these last few months, the two became close. Romeo had become more interested in Juliet, leaving the two boys on their own together. The closeness allowed Benvolio to acquire an attraction for Mercutio, which pained him to think about. Aside from the fact that two men in holy matrimony was wrong and sodomitic, he was positive that Mercutio didn't feel the same. Sure, he flirted with Benvolio, but he flirted with a lot of people, mainly for attention and comedic effect.  
Benvolio finally came upon the last flight of stairs that led to the roof. He was winded, but made one final dash up so he could see his love sooner. Benvolio opened the door to the roof and poked his head out. He could here the music wafting up from the party down below. There was Mercutio, standing on the roof just gazing at the stars. Doing nothing. Sensing Benvolio's presence, he turned around and his face lit up.  
"Ah, Benny, so you couldn't take being with your book and without me any more."  
"Alright, we'll put it that way. What are you doing up here?"  
"Well, it's a nice summer night. The moon is bright and all the stars are out. Why not look at them?"  
For the first time since he had been up on the roof, benvolio looked up. There were stars everywhere. He loved stars and read many books on astronomy, so he could name a majority of the constellations. Mercutio walked to the edge of the roof and sat down.  
"Come on Benny. You know the names of the constellations. I'm curious; tell me them," the older blonde encouraged.  
Benvolio walked over to the edge and sat beside Mercutio. But not too close.  
"Well, " he began pointing to a cluster of stars, "that's Cassiopeia. That one over there is Ursa Minor, and there is Ursa Major. The North Star is in Ursa Minor."  
Benvolio paused to seek out his favorite constellation, Pegasus. As he was scanning the sky, he noticed Mercutio watching him. It was a strange look, a look that he had never been looked at with. Benvolio caught his eye and Mercutio looked down- wait, was that a tinge of pink on his cheeks?  
"So, what's that one over there?" Mercutio asked after a few moments of silence.  
"That's Orion," Benvolio replied, "and over there is Pegasus."  
"I can't believe you know them all" was all the blonde could reply.  
The duo sat on the roof in silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes. Benvolio thought it felt rather nice, sitting and looking at the stars with faint music in the background and a slight breeze every now and then.  
"Oh! I like this song," cried Mercutio as he stood up with a sudden burst of energy. "Come on, Benny, let's dance."  
Benvolio recognized the tune. It was a slow, melodic song that was incredibly beautiful with all the layers of instrumentation. He longed to dance with him, but didn't want to appear to eager.  
He replied with "why?"  
"Well," Mercutio answered,"I haven't danced all night and I at least want to dance to my favorite song with my friend. But if you don't want to dance, I'm sure I can steal Rosaline away."  
"No, no," Benvolio replied a little too quickly, "I'll dance."  
Mercutio's face lit up as his brunet friend stood up. Mercutio placed one hand on his friend's waist,making benvolios stomach errupt into butterflies, and the other in his hand. Benvolio attempted to place his other hand on mercutio's shoulder, but was too short. This caused Mercutio to break out in giggles that sounded out of place for someone of his size and age.  
"Mercutio why don't you be the girl so I can actually reach you," Benvolio huffed.  
"Here, I have a better idea," the blonde spoke through giggles, "put your toes on my feet."Once Benvolio complied, Mercutio's demeanor instantly changed. He was calmer, just like Mercutio found him when he first came up to the roof.  
Benvolio tightened his grip on his friends shoulder and moved closer as they danced. It wasn't easy trying to dance on someone's toes. Benvolio was busy trying not to fall, while Mercutio was watching his short friend struggle.  
To try to get Benvolio to stop focusing on his feet, Mercutio began to sing the lyrics to the song Benvolio's ear. This made the boy look up at him and relax. A small smile was etched on Mercutio's face. Benvolio loved the singing, even though it wasn't the best. Mercutio was severely off key, but it relaxed the brunet. In his relaxed state, he decided to lay his head on Mercutio's chest. It felt nice and firm, and he could hear his heart beat and singing reverberate inside his chest. This greatly shocked Mercutio, who thought his friend would never do something like that.  
The song was ending, and the two boys had no idea what to do. Both were sure it had been a somewhat romantic moment, but neither was sure what to do afterwards. The song came to its final note and Mercutio ceased singing. Benvolio lifted his head off mercutio's chest and looked up at his face.  
Impulse took over for Mercutio. Without thinking, he cupped Benvolio's face and pulled it up to his. Their lips collided, a bit hard at first, but Mercutio backed off. Benvolio was not expecting Mercutio to do that. His eyes shot open, then closed as he felt waves of relief wash over him as fireworks exploded in his brain. Tentatively, Mercutio ran his fingers through Benvolio's curls, while Benvolio wrapped his arms around Mercutio's waist, mainly to steady himself. Benvolio slowly pulled away, and laid his head on Mercutio's chest. They began to dance again, even though there was no music to fill the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that this is kinda cheesy, badly written (first ever fic) and kinda lame, but I really like it for some reason. It will definitely be edited more in the future. ^-^


End file.
